


Brit Psycho - BMOL Big Bang 2018

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Standalone sequel to "Cardiology for the Damned". With Kelly Kline’s due date fast approaching, Dean reaches out to the demon doctor who aided him with the Mark of Cain for help. Unfortunately for him, Arthur Ketch gets to her first. Worse still for Ketch, he's woefully unprepared for what Dr Carter has in store.





	Brit Psycho - BMOL Big Bang 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueNeutrino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/gifts).



> Illustrations created for the BMOL big bang story, Brit Psycho, written by BlueNeutrino. check it out!

  


  



End file.
